


Drunk on your scent

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on your scent

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by croutchingtigerhiddenderp.  
> Drabble

The kitchen was all mine. All mine.

Well, mine and the person who just sat at the table looking at me with a glass on her hand.

The oven beeped as I started it. I cleaned the sweat from my face with the back of my hand.

“Well, now, we only have to wait.”

She giggled and lifted an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and walked to her.

“We don’t need to stay in the kitchen.”

“No, we don’t. It’s sexist and lame.” she smirked “We should go somewhere more comfortable.”

I rolled my eyes. “Lalonde, you don’t have to hit on me, I’m already dating you.”

“It’s too fun to let it go.” she wrapped her arms around my neck and dragged me to the couch, but we slipped and fell on the carpet, on top of each other. I laid between her legs and rolled my eyes again.

“You don’t smell like alcohol.”

“Oh, I’m drunk.” she let her lips trail the back of my ear “I’m drunk on you.”

“Obviously” I giggled, stroking her sides.

She tightened the grip around my neck, letting herself kissing up and down, my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my back.

Not even the sound of the oven beeping took us away from where we were.

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
